


Hit and Run

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental First Kiss, Do-Over, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, First Kiss, Lukanette, Lukanette is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: For tumblr's MLWeeklyPrompts promptA: I kissed [B]!C: Did [B] kiss you back?A: That’s not the point!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 158





	Hit and Run

When Juleka walked into her bedroom, she saw her brother lying face down on his bed, head buried under his pillow. She lifted the pillow, and Luka groaned, so she dropped the pillow back on his head. “What’s the matter with you?”

Gripping the sides of the pillow he pulled it tighter over his head and he mumbled something unintelligible. Juleka lifted the pillow, tugging it from his hands, before smacking him with it. Rolling over, Luka levered himself into a sitting position and scrubbed his hands over his face. He sighed deeply, but this time spoke clearly enough. “I kissed Marinette.”

Juleka grinned and threw the pillow at him, and it was sheer reflex that had him snatching it out of the air, inches from his face, although it slipped from his fingers when she asked, “Did she kiss you back?”

He snatched up the pillow and pressed it to his face as he screamed softly into it before letting it drop again. “That’s not the point!”

Snatching the pillow again, Juleka hit him with it. “Pretty sure it is, Dumbass. Either she kissed you back, or she didn’t. I’m betting she did, though.”

Groaning once again, Luka blushed but nodded. “She did.” He sighed, a dopey smiled crossing his face before it fell. “But I wasn’t supposed to be pushing my feelings on her. She knew how I felt. I had no intention of pushing the issue.”

“It doesn’t sound like she minded. This is Marinette. She overthinks everything.” Juleka smirked. “You made her stop thinking.”

Luka buried his face in his hands, and sighed deeply. “Until her brain realized what she was doing.”

It was Juleka’s turn to groan. “What did she do?”

Luka closed his eyes remembering the kiss. He’d been on his way back from a delivery, when he had seen Marinette practically dancing out of the Grand Paris Hotel, shimmering with joyful energy. She’d called out to him, and he’d hopped off his bike, leaning it against a nearby tree, turning in time for Marinette to fling herself at him. 

He’d caught her around the waist, and she’d been talking excitedly about Jagged Stone, and something about another commission, and she’d been smiling up at him so radiantly, and before he had realized it, his mouth had been on hers. Marinette had reacted immediately, one hand gripping at his shoulder, the other trying to bury itself in his hair, only for them to bump against his bike helmet. 

She’d pulled back then, eyes blown wide, fingers touching her lips, wonderingly. He’d smiled softly down at her and simply said, “Hello.”

His voice had snapped Marinette out of her reverie and she’d blushed bright red, her mouth working like she wanted to say something, but then turned and bolted. Luka had called after her, but she was around the corner and gone, and technically, he was still at work. Sighing, Luka’s shoulders slumped and he walked the three steps back to his bike before pedaling back to work to clock out. 

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he looked at Juleka and answered her question. “What did Marinette do after I kissed her? She ran away.”

He sighed, and Juleka chuckled. “Yeah, that sounds like Marinette.”

Tentative footsteps coming down the hallway had the siblings falling silent. When Marinette appeared in the doorway, Juleka pushed off from her perch at the end of Luka’s bed. She passed her friend in the doorway and mumbled, “Talk, don’t run” as she passed by, before disappearing. Marinette looked everywhere but at Luka, until he patted the bed next to him in gentle invitation. Her eyes darted towards him and away again, but she gave the tiniest of nods, and perched on the end of his bed. 

Smiling shyly, her eyes didn’t stray from her hands tightly clasped in her lap. “Can we have a do-over?”

“You want to tell me your news again?” Luka’s smile was gentle, masking the way his heart sank at her words. 

“Well, yes.” Marinette’s eyes held his for the first time since she’d arrived, even as the blush stole up her neck. “But I was hoping to re-do the kiss as well. I promise not to run away this time.” She glanced up in time to catch his stunned expression. 

“I’m sorry I just kissed you like that and then ran away, but I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now, and I was so happy and you were looking at me like you wouldn’t mind it, but then I kissed you without asking…” Marinette trailed off as Luka’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“You don’t need to apologize, Marinette. Actually, I should be the one saying I’m sorry, for kissing you without asking.” Luka shook his head before a grin spread over his face. “So, you’ve wanted to kiss me for a while?”

Marinette groaned and scooted close enough to Luka to drop her head on his shoulder. Luka’s hand on her cheek had her looking up at him, surprised at how close his face was to hers. His breath whispered across her lips, causing them to part in surprise as he whispered, “How about that do-over?”   
“Yes, please.” 

The words were barely out, before their mouths were pressed together again. This time when Marinette tried to run her fingers through his hair, they encountered no resistance, and Luka let out a little whine at the feel of her fingernails on his scalp. He felt Marinette smile against his lips and pulled back to rest his forehead against hers. “So… you had news to tell me?”

Marinette blinked at him slowly. Sounding more breathless than she intended, she asked, “Can I get another do-over first?”

Luka chuckled, but didn’t hesitate to lean in and kiss her again. This time when they broke apart, Marinette told him about the commission she’d received from Jagged Stone. Not just for another album cover, but for his stage look as well.

Grinning, he congratulated her with another kiss. It was over an hour later when Marinette was on her way home, that she passed a smirking Juleka on the deck of the Liberty. 

“I, um, I’m going on a date with your brother this weekend.”

Juleka’s grin widened. “It’s about time, too.” When Marinette gaped at her, she laughed. And if in the days that followed, she used the word ‘do-over’ more often than necessary, the fact that Marinette blushed every single time was worth the strange looks she got from everyone else.


End file.
